


Music in a hospital

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raikou brings Gau a little treat in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in a hospital

Raikou sat in Gau's hospital room, watching him. "Gau." He felt terrible beyond terrible. He leaned over and brushed his hair gently with his fingers. 

He glanced at the flowers Amatatsu had placed in the room. She insisted all rooms should have flowers and scolded Raikou for never bringing any.

He didn't need to bring flowers. He brought something better.

"I have something for you." Raikou set up a small CD player and placed Gau's favorite CD in it. He pressed play and the music softly came pouring out. Not too loud as not to get caught, not that anyone would do anything to Raikou.

He sat silently listening to the music, his eyes glued to Gau.

Slightly, a finger twitched.

Raikou rubbed his thumb on the back of Gau's hand. "Hurry and wake up, I'm tired of eating out."


End file.
